


A Snag in the Plan

by Thrushsong_kVaris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot, but neither is the Dursley house, short fic, the doorstep is not a place for babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/pseuds/Thrushsong_kVaris
Summary: In which McGonagall argues with Dumbledore about fame and parenting.





	A Snag in the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> The first section in italic is straight from chapter one of HP and the Sorcerer's Stone.

_“A letter?” repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. “Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He’ll be famous—a legend—I wouldn’t be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future—there will be books written about Harry—every child in our world will know his name!”_

_“Exactly, said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. “It would be enough to turn any boy’s head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won’t even remember! Can’t you see how much better off he’ll be growing up away from all that until he’s ready to take it?”_

_Professor McGonagall opened her mouth…_

            …while glaring at the man, “Albus Dumbledore! Have you not listened to a word I told you about those Muggles? You think the same woman who never once disciplined her son will raise Harry to be sensible about being famous? If she treats him anything like her own son Harry will be spoiled rotten within a year! Albus, if Harry is raised by this woman, his head will be turned the second he discovers his fame.”

            “Now, Minerva, surely you exaggerate—“

            “You weren’t the one watching them today, I know what I’ve seen Albus. You must find someone else— _anyone_ else. There are any number of wizarding families who would care for him as Lily and James’ son. Surely Frank and Alice could raise him properly?”

            “If word got out a wizarding family took in young Harry I fear they would be attacked. Frank and Alice have enough to worry about protecting their own son.”

            “Did you even ask if they’d be willing Albus?” Minerva McGonagall said sternly. “If you are so worried about Harry being attacked again, the last place he should live is with defenseless Muggles!”

            The argument was interrupted by the roar of a motorbike, soon revealed to be Rubeus Hagrid arriving with the baby in question. As all her objections had apparently been ignored, Minerva dropped the argument, and distracted herself with scolding Hagrid as she watched Albus tuck a letter inside the folds of the baby’s blanket and deposit the child on the doorstep. Now almost certain that Albus had not, in fact, asked if the Durselys were willing to take in another child, she held her silence as Albus told them to go back to the celebrations and reluctantly departed.

Fifteen minutes later, she returned, slipped a letter of her own through the slot in the door, picked up the bundle of blankets containing young Harry Potter, and vanished once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a oneshot for a long while because I could take this in at least 5 completely different directions and I need to pick one and stick to it lest I end up with an awkward smash-together of fandom tropes instead of a story...


End file.
